Didier Barbelivien
|Label(s)= |Influences= |Site officiel=http://www.barbelivien.com/ |Fiche IMDb=0053334 |Fan Club= |Films notables= |Rôles notables= |Signature= |Taille-Signature= |Commentaire-Signature= }}Didier Barbelivien, né le à ParisDidier Barbelivien rend hommage à Jean Ferrat sur chartsinfrance.net, 24 août 2011, est un auteur-compositeur-interprète français. Il a composé plus de 2 000 chansons depuis , année où il écrivit la chanson pour le candidat français à l'Eurovision. Un grand nombre d'artistes français ont interprété ses chansons, notamment Johnny Hallyday, Michel Sardou, Dalida ou encore Céline Dion. Reconnu d'abord en tant qu'auteur, il connut des succès d'interprète avec notamment les chansons À toutes les filles... et Il faut laisser le temps au temps, qui occuperont toutes les deux la première place du Top 50. Biographie Didier Barbelivien est élevé au Congo où son père fait de l'import-export d'animaux domestiques, avant d'arriver en France à six ans . À son arrivée en France, il habite deux ans et demi en Loire Atlantique chez son oncle et sa tante. Une fois ses parents rentrés d'Afrique, Didier est retourné vivre avec eux à Asnières puis Ormesson-sur-Marne jusqu’à l’âge de 13 ans. C’est à partir de cet âge qu'il a vécu à Paris, dans le 11 arrondissement, avec sa grand-mère, et qu'il a suivi sa scolarité au Lycée Chaptal jusqu’au bac avec son ami d’enfance Jean-Marc Roberts. Il a suivi des études de droit à Paris. Il a tout juste 16 ans lorsqu’il commence à écrire de nombreuses chansons. Certains de ses textes feront l’objet d’adaptations de chansons à succès, comme Méditerranéenne qui est une reprise de la chanson L'Italiano de Toto Cutugno. En , il écrit la chanson Il y aura toujours des violons, (composée par Gérard Stern) pour Joël Prévost, représentant la France au Concours Eurovision de la chanson se déroulant à Paris. Prévost se classa troisième sur vingt pays. Didier Barbelivien est d’abord reconnu en tant qu’auteur compositeur. Il connait son premier succès d’interprète en avec Elle, qui devient la 19 meilleure vente de l'année en FranceMeilleures ventes de singles de 1980, puis en duo en avec Félix Gray, avec notamment les chansons À toutes les filles (reprise de la version de Julio Iglesias et Willie Nelson de To all the girls I've loved before) et Il faut laisser le temps au temps qui occuperont la première place du Top 50[http://www.lescharts.com/weekchart.asp?year=1990&date=19901006&cat=s Meilleur classement hebdomadaire de À toutes les filles sur le site lescharts.com (classement des ventes réalisé par l'IFOP pour le SNEP)] [http://www.lescharts.com/weekchart.asp?year=1991&date=19910119&cat=s Meilleur classement hebdomadaire de Il faut laisser le temps au temps sur le site lescharts.com (classement des ventes réalisé par l'IFOP pour le SNEP)]. En , Didier Barbelivien surprend son public en revenant sur le devant de la scène avec une fresque historique Vendée 93, inspirée du roman de Victor Hugo Quatrevingt-treize. La chanson Les mariés de Vendée, interprétée avec Anaïs est encore aujourd’hui l’un de ses plus grands succès. En , il écrit et compose avec François Bernheim la chanson Il me donne rendez-vous pour Nathalie Santamaria représentant la France au Concours Eurovision de la chanson. Elle s'est classée quatrième sur vingt-trois pays. L’année suivante, il signe tous les textes du spectacle musical Les enfants du soleil qui restera plusieurs semaines à l’affiche du Dôme à Marseille. En , il publie un album d'hommage à Léo Ferré, sobrement intitulé Léo, où il reprend une chanson écrite par lui et popularisée par Nicole Croisille : Léo, ainsi que diverses chansons écrites par Léo Ferré lui-même, comme La Mémoire et la Mer, Avec le temps, Tank you Satan, L'Idole, et Ton Style. Didier Barbelivien publie ensuite Envoie les clowns en , adaptation de Send In The Clowns, chanson américaine de Glynis Johns, écrite et composée par Stephen Sondheim, extraite de la comédie musicale A Little Night Music, et chanté entre autres par Frank Sinatra. En sort États des Lieux, un album qui lui donne l’envie (pour la première fois de sa carrière) de monter sur scène, passant notamment par l'Olympia en avant de continuer une tournée en France. Son album Atelier d’Artistes, sorti en dans lequel il revisite les plus grandes chansons qu’il a écrites pour les autres, est certifié disque de platineCertifications du SNEP. Cette même récompense lui est remise pour l'album Mes préférences ( ), dans lequel il rend hommage à tous les artistes qu’il admire en dressant quelques magnifiques portraits « à la manière de ». La chanson Jean de France, dédiée à Jean Ferrat est devenue une pièce maîtresse du répertoire de l’artiste et connaît un triomphe à chacun de ses concerts. En est paru un best of de trois CD reprenant ses plus grands succès mais aussi deux inédits, La montagne et Que serais-je sans toi en duo avec Natasha St Pier. Didier Barbelivien prépare un nouveau spectacle musical Marie-Antoinette et le Chevalier de Maison-Rouge, co-écrit avec Antoine Rault, une adaptation du Chevalier de Maison-Rouge, d’après le roman historique d’Alexandre Dumas. Le premier single La France sorti début est interprété par les premiers rôles de la comédie musicale : Kareen Antonn, Mickaël Miro, Slimane Nebchi et Valentin Marceau . En , Didier sort un album plus intimiste intitulé Amours de moi dans lequel il rend hommage à sa maman atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer "Les violons du passé". Deux autres chansons font référence à ces deux jumelles âgées alors de 5 ans : Amours de moi et Parc monceau Louise et Lola’s thème. Titres écrits pour d'autres artistes Avec plus de 2000 chansons enregistrées, Didier est l’un des auteurs les plus prolifiques de sa génération. Il a notamment écrit pour d'autres artistes, on peut citer L'été s'ra chaud et la bande originale de Albator et de San Ku Kaï (pour Éric Charden), Mon Italie, Pour te dire je t'aime, Là où je t'aime, C'était mon ami, Reviens-moi, Parce que je ne t'aime plus, Salut Salaud, Une femme à quarante ans (pour Dalida), Petite fille du soleil (pour Christophe), Et tu danses avec lui (pour C. Jérôme), Gina et Est-ce que tu viens pour les vacances ? (pour David et Jonathan), Un roman d'amitié (pour Elsa et Glenn Medeiros), Je te survivrai (pour Jean-Pierre François), Elle m'oublie (pour Johnny Hallyday), Mon mec à moi et Mademoiselle chante le blues (pour Patricia Kaas), Elle préfère l'amour en mer et Il tape sur les bambous (pour Philippe Lavil), Michèle (pour Gérard Lenorman), 28° à l'ombre (pour Jean-François Maurice), Les sunlights des tropiques et On va s'aimer (pour Gilbert Montagné), "J'étais un ange" (pour Michel Delpech), Nice baie des anges (pour Dick Rivers), Quand je t'aime et Loin des yeux, loin du cœur (pour Demis Roussos), Rouge, Les Yeux d'un animal, Le Privilège, La Rivière de notre enfance (pour Michel Sardou), Le tam-tam du vent (pour Sheila), Reviens, Je l'aime tant et Méditerranéenne (pour Hervé Vilard), La Religieuse (pour Céline Dion), L’ Adieu (pour Garou), Ce qui me manque (pour Julio Iglesias), À vous jusqu'à la fin (pour Julien Clerc) et La Rivière de notre enfance (pour Garou et Michel Sardou). Discographie Principales chansons * Être César * Elle * Elsa * Vive le Roy * À toutes les filles... avec Félix Gray (1990) * Il faut laisser le temps au temps avec Félix Gray * E vado via avec Félix Gray * Les Mariés de Vendée avec Anaïs * Quitter l'autoroute avec Anaïs * C'est de quel côté la mer * Là où je t'aime * Chanteur de slow * Puy du fou * Jean de France * Baobab * D'Allemagne (Patricia Kaas) * L'Adieu (Garou) * La Rivière de notre enfance (Garou et Michel Sardou) * Les violons du passé Albums * 2016 : Amours de moi * 2015 : Marie-Antoinette et le chevalier de maison rouge * 2001 : Chanteur français * 1997 : Yesterday les Beatles * 1995 : Que l'amour * 1994 : Quitter l'autoroute (avec Anaïs) * 1992 : Vendée 93 * 1991 : Les Amours cassées (avec Félix Gray) * 1989 : Des mots d'émotion * 1987 : Peut-être toi, peut-être une autre * 1985 : C'est de quel côté la mer ? * 1982 : Elsa * 1980 : Elle Radio * : il a composé et écrit des textes de jingles pour la radio Europe 2. * : Les Etoiles d'Europe 1 le dimanche de 11h à 12hL’été 2016 sur Europe 1 : info, culture et sport à partir du 11 juillet ! Bibliographie * Rouge Cabriolet, roman, Fixot, 1991. * Léo Ferré, la chanson du bien-aimé (avec Dominique Lacout), Éditions du Rocher, 1993. * Poetic Graffiti, Fixot, 1997. * Je me souviens de tout, XO éditions, 2010. Opinions politiques Ami de longue date de Nicolas Sarkozy , Didier Barbelivien l'a soutenu en 2012 , et de nouveau en 2017 . Liste des titres écrits pour Michel Sardou * **''Bière et fraulein'' **''Les Bateaux du courrier'' **''Si l'on revient moins riches'' * **''Atmosphères'' **''Rouge'' * **''Une lettre à ma femme pour tout lui expliquer'' **''Exit Dylan'' **''Les Mots d'amour'' * **''Dessins de femme'' **''Happy birthday'' **''Tout s'oublie'' **''Les prochains jours de Pearl Harbor'' **''Laisse-toi prendre'' * **''Le Successeur'' **''Elle pleure son homme'' **''Elle en aura besoin plus tard'' **''Les Hommes qui ne dorment jamais'' * **''Le Privilège'' **''Le Vétéran'' **''Mam'selle Louisiane'' **''L'Album de sa vie'' **''Le Blues Black Brothers'' **''Marie-Jeanne'' **''La Maison des vacances'' **''Au nom du père'' * **''Méfie-toi on t'aime'' **''Tu ne sauras pas ce que tu veux'' **''Le Chanteur des rues'' **''Le Cinéma d'Audiard'' **''Divorce à l'amitié'' * **''Maudits Français'' **''Putain de temps'' **''Les Hommes cavalent'' * **''Mon dernier rêve sera pour toi'' * **''Français'' **''On se reverra'' **''La Bataille'' **''Pense à l'Italie'' **''L'Amérique de mes dix ans'' * **''La Rivière de notre enfance'' **''Les Hommes du vent'' * **''Beethoven'' * **''Rebelle'' **''Une femme extraordinaire'' Liste des titres composés pour Michel Sardou * **''Les Yeux d'un animal'' * **''Dessins de femme'' **''Laisse-toi prendre'' * **''Le Blues Black Brothers'' **''La Maison des vacances'' * **''Divorce à l'amitié'' * **''Maudits Français'' **''Les Hommes cavalent'' * **''La Rivière de notre enfance'' **''Ce n'est qu'un jeu'' * **''Beethoven'' * **''Rebelle'' **''Une femme extraordinaire'' Références